It's Just Too Tempting
by Moony44
Summary: Before Edward and Bella were together, they had a little scene in the biology classroom together. She just smells so sweet and he doesn't think he can restrain himself. It's just a mere sip ...


_Be warned: This story was written on one of my creative jolts. So, expect the unexpected. The characters are a bit OOC. Actually, Edward is pretty darn out of character. But not in a stupid way, I promise. And if you are wondering why they are in the place that they are ... that's for you to decide. I really left this up to the readers. I just imagined this scene in my head, and here it is._

_Disclaimer: I own not Twilight._

--

It was like someone had took all the air out of the room and left nothing but emptiness. Like they left nothing but a spare textbook and two almost strangers standing across the room from each other. The air was stiller than the last day of summer and thick with tension. He could hear her heart thu-thumping behind her ribcage, making her sweet blood flow to the very tips of her fingers. She could hear nothing but the rustle of his oxford and her own heart. It was dark; the window was covered up with a biology project that day. The lights were off, and they were alone.

He stiffly turned his head to glance at her with his enhanced vampire sight. She just smelled _so_ good. Like everything he had never known could smell so sweet. He stared at her, concentrating so hard not to snap her neck and drink her dry. Her stance was pitiful and pathetic; her hair fell down the sides of her face as she looked down, and her hands were clasped together. A second later, she had turned around to pick up her textbook. She casually flicked though the pages, a way of calming her nerves. He had stopped breathing. He didn't necessarily need air, so he found this to be easier. It would take all his self-control to just stay where he was.

A few seconds later, she raised her head to lock eyes with him. What blankness that was there in her eyes before was replaced with hurt. His eyes darkened as her smell wafted towards him. She could faintly see him with the little light there was: a small crack in the door that was never fixed. A streak of yellow light illuminated his flawless face. She thought she had never seen such a stunning man. After realizing that he wasn't going to change his angry expression, she looked down to the textbook again. His mind was so foggy though, the only thing he could think about was to not breath. The hair. Her hair. It was making her scent a hundred times stronger.

"I'm sorry," he choked out politely, "D-do you mind pulling your hair back, Bella?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his and she looked at him, quizzically.

"Sure," she whispered, taking a rubber band off her wrist and tying her hair up. "Is ... uh, is that better?"

"Very much so," he said, so softly that a human might not have been able to hear. _Might_ not.

"Okay," she replied, taking to looking at the floor again. She shifted and he realized that he could smell her better if she moved. The scent hit him like a ton of bricks and he flinched, feeling his animalistic instincts take over. He wasn't sure he could stand it much longer. She teetered on her right foot before doing the same on her left. If her hair was chocolate, then her moving was the whole cake. He could practically feel her freesia scent floating around him as she played with the textbook some more. Damn the biology textbook. A low growl erupted deep in the back of his throat and he eyed her hungrily. She didn't have the bravery to look up. She already knew he was different than the others.

"Please, stop moving," he begged, shutting his eyes tightly. Although his eyes were closed, the thick smell of her lessened. She had stopped moving. And despite the fact that he couldn't smell emotions, he was almost positive that she was feeling fear.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, opening his eyes to stare right at this utterly delicious creature in front of him. She had put the textbook on the table behind her. "That was inappropriate of me."

She tilted her head ever so slightly. A nod. He did the same. As he was doing so, he forgot one thing: not to breath. And as he was staring at the floor, something inside of him cracked. He needed her. Now.

He snapped his black eyes to look at her. The ravenousness must have been evident enough, for she was shaking.

"What are you?" Her voice was quivering and she was past afraid. He passionately strode up to her and gently brought his icy hand to her trembling face. She took a sharp intake of breath and tears flooded her eyes.

"Don't be scared, love," he murmured, breathlessly, taking in her aroma. She closed her eyes and seemed to smell him for a moment before immediately blinking out of it. He had her backed against a table, his frigid body so close to hers.

"Edward," she said softly, desire and fright evident in her eyes.

"Please, Bella," he repeated, gripping her face with both hands. "Stop moving."

A split second later, he crashed his lips onto hers. He could hear her heart freeze as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. She gasped for air and melted into him, desperately clutching the front of his shirt. She kissed him hungrily, until the need for air became imperative. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, her fighting for breath and him, perfectly collected. She was still grasping to his now wrinkled button-down shirt, her head in his chest, holding on to him for her life.

He was still struggling to control himself. The most delectable human he had ever laid eyes on was hanging onto him. And he didn't think he could handle it much longer. Just a little taste, a mere sip was all he wanted ...

"I'm so sorry," he croaked out, lightly removing her fingers from his shirt. He stepped back, not daring to look back into her hurt, rejected face. In less than a second, he had left a lonely Bella standing in an empty biology classroom.

It took an entire minute before she realized what happened. She couldn't stop the tears from spilling as she quietly whispered "Good-bye" to the empty classroom.

There wasn't a sound in the room. The only noise that she couldn't hear was that of her own heart beating. Thu-thump. Thu-thump.

--

_Like I said before, I had no clue as I was writing this why they were in a dark biology classroom ... maybe _you_ do ... : D_


End file.
